


Media Intrusion

by SamuelJames



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press may hinder more than they help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Media Intrusion  
> Pairing/Characters: Joe Chandler/Emerson Kent, Ray Miles  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: The press may hinder more than they help.  
> Warning: Vague case details, which aren't the focus of the story, refer to child murders.  
> Disclaimer: Whitechapel is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"The press are practically camped outside, sir."

Joe Chandler sighed and tried to smile at his team. "They have their deadlines but we're operating on a different schedule. I don't want something to be overlooked in an effort to sort this quickly. We will investigate thoroughly and methodically. They want a sensational story and we want justice for Devon, Kelly and Amanda." As he spoke he pointed to the three pictures on the board.

Miles' phone rang and he excused himself, then Kent's rang and then Mansell's. Joe closed his eyes, willing his phone to remain silent. Luck was not on his side and it began to ring loudly in his office. He risked a quick glance at Kent who gave him a small supportive smile. Before he could even answer the phone, his mobile began to ring. That could only be pressure from above. He answered the call and closed his office door.

"Chandler... Yes, sir, this case is our priority... My team are all working on it... No, sir, nobody here spoke to the press. I can assure you of that... Yes, sir... Of course we'll do everything we can... You'll be the first to know..."

As he was finishing up, his partner came into the office.

"All our calls were tips. Everyone's got a theory but we were all given different names for the killer. Some of them are nothing to do with the hospital."

Joe rubbed his temples. Help from the public could be a double edged sword. "I know the answer could be in one of those calls but a flood of tips will overwhelm the investigation."

Miles knocked on the door and came in. "I've got four calls holding, the others probably do too. How d'you wanna manage this?"

"No idea as yet. Why the calls all of a sudden. The papers can't have gone to print."

"They haven't," said Kent. "There's been a few articles on-line which can be updated whenever they want."

Miles shook his head. "Policing in a digital age, gotta love that."

"I'll be out in a minute, Miles."

After Miles left Kent sat down. "I can co-ordinate the tips if you'd like, see if there's any common links."

"Thanks, Kent."

It was Kent's cross-referencing that found a common name being suggested and Miles' local knowledge that found them their killer celebrating her mission in a pub. The press got their _'Angel of Mercy'_ headline and Nurse Julie Maher would never get to harm another child.

That night Joe cooked a very late dinner and thought about the case.

"Good work today, Emerson."

"Thanks."

"Do you find it hard to forget the horrible stuff we see?"

"Yes."

Joe smiled. "Wasn't sure if it was an OCD thing, going over and over case details. While I was cooking I kept thinking of the kids' names, dates of birth and addresses. It's hard to switch off sometimes and when I'm trying to sleep I often have case details or file numbers going round and round in my head."

"For me, it's more visual. I used to dream about blood spatter and crime scenes. It's easier to sleep when we've made an arrest." He put his hand on Joe's leg. "How's your stress levels today?"

"Not too bad, considering. I won't forget what I saw in a hurry but we've done our part. I hate the scrutiny but the press can't fault us on this one."

Joe took his partner's hand and leaned in for a kiss, turning towards Emerson who broke the kiss and then kissed him quickly twice more.

"Give me a minute to lock-up and we can go up."

"Sure."

Emerson would help if asked but Joe likes to check everything himself. He turned off the kitchen light and then switched it back on so he could check if the sensor on the back door was switched on.

"It's on. It's been on all night. I checked it earlier."

Joe turned off the light and followed Emerson upstairs. He'd once told Miles he could never make room for someone in his life but having Emerson assure him of anything from the cooker being off to the alarm being set means less trips downstairs to double and triple check things. Emerson looked back over his shoulder when he reached the landing and smiled. Joe realised in that moment that he's never had to make room for Emerson. He'd slotted into Joe's life perfectly.


End file.
